Columns for capillary gas chromatography (GC), capillary electrophoresis (CE) and capillary liquid chromatography (CLC) typically use fused silica tubing coated with a polyimide. In these separation techniques, the tubing, or column, is replaced periodically due to aging or to permit a different separation to be performed. Fittings are used to couple the tubing to other components in the chromatography or CE system. The process of connecting or disconnecting the column can consume significant time and, if not properly performed, can degrade separation performance.
Accurate control of the column temperature is required to maintain performance of the separation. For CLC and CE systems, significant heat that may be generated in the column needs to be efficiently removed. Moreover, in GC systems, the temperature of the column is ramped precisely and repeatedly during a separation.
The present invention addresses the need for a device that provides an improvement in column connection and accurate temperature control of the column without adversely affecting the separation performance.